Young Hearts Burst Open Wounds Bleed Fresh
by My-Darling-Marina
Summary: I love you. I don't. I hate you. Never Leave my darling.
1. Life isn't that hard

**Before ****you ****read****: ****Hi ****I****'****m ****Marie ****this ****is ****my first ****fan****-****fiction ****so ****be ****nice****! ****I****'****d ****love ****to ****state ****I ****do ****not ****own ****Inuyasha ****Or ****the ****title**** (****comes ****from **_**Warewolf**__**-**__**CocoRosie**_**) ****If ****anyone ****wants ****to ****know****. ****It****'****s ****pretty ****depressing ****you ****all ****been ****warned****. ****Enjoy****!**

"Young hearts burst open wounds bleed fresh"

**He** is stubborn, **he** lied, **he** enjoys life when the chances are on his side. Pastures of greens and blushing pinks bloom into the virgin soil. Where his face gently falls upon the flowers. Inuyasha isn't always so raw,vulgar,or mean. Inuyasha; you see, has a jewel he's obligated to protect. She might be banned of the world we know, as in his heart she remains falling in grace.

* * *

**She **is my savior, **she** is my light, **she **always wore her smile so bright. I imagine her running towards me. I wish she always, forever, stayed near me. Her bright brown eyes in tears I lust. I enjoy the way her milky skin mixes with my bruises. Kagome standing tall in her short little dress. Kagome I hate you, why do you stay, I can't guess.

* * *

"Kagome your eye!"Day one of my pain

"Kagome he hit you again!" It's been a year since.

"Kagome" he moans deep in my ear. I feel his fingers stimulate me under the heat. "Inuyasha" I quiver defeated by his rough hands. He leads for he is man, he showed me before.

Groping my breasts he takes one in his lips. Sucked until i'm tainted red. We pleasure the ones we find suitable for our taste.I smile.

* * *

"Inuyasha why?" My obsession began.

"Inuyasha I'll never tell." My heart finally felt a beat.

"I love you Kagome" I tell her the lie. I touch her face slowly, not letting her detect such false emotion."I want to fuck." I'm so blunt. A simple "no" slips from her ruby doll lips. I pull her hand: lead her to our room, kiss her lips, then throw her into the wall. Tears my nose picks up.I smile licking her eyes shut."I do this but it doesn't mean anything" I grunt with power."I love you" She grins. Flat on the ground..I knock her down.

* * *

We met by a tree full of thoughts. It led us together, red string of fate. We fell in love.

"Kikyo!" I shiver in shock. I rewind the scene full of shit. Kikyo whispers "only tonight." Inuyasha I glance, face cold as snow fall. He's full of shit. Kikyo is our toxic, but I keep my distance. I am the pity of the spirit high up above.

I see the moon gleam on her skin.I betrayed my purity.I fell for the trap.


	2. Were you happy?

"Inuyasha". My face is distant, I cannot reach her voice "

"Kagome" I croak out hoping it sounds natural.

My lover is displayed on my bed for all to see.

"Hello Kikyo." Kagome says with a calm tone.

Kikyo turns away. Kikyo grabs my hand. I don't let go.

Kagome giggles, we leave it at that.

* * *

"Kagome" his voice so raw with emotion.

"You are so beautiful!" His big brown eyes make me blush. I'm in love with my best friends husband. I don't mind it...

He always knows where to kiss my wounds.

Kagome thinks I haven't noticed.

I will torture her!

I already do.

"Kagome" I hear a man's voice coming from the room.

I enter.

They don't even realize my presence.

"Kagome?" I stand there ready for the kill.

She sits tips of her breasts

swollen.

I see black lace.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" my voice tries to pull him back to reality.

My knight was not fit enough to save me.

But then again. Who can.

I kiss my demons forehead.

He's lovely.

I kiss the shell of his ear.

He's beautiful.

I kiss his lips.

He pushes me as hard as he can.

He's innocent, I promise.

* * *

"I am done." Kagome, her brown orbs say it all.

"You're not leaving me ." The words come out.

"Inuyasha...You're not happy with me. Wouldn't it be much better if I leave?" Kagome starts blubbering. She's still just a child. A sprout that after so many times being stepped on. Still grows and stands out as bright as the sun.

"You really have to be fucking kidding me Kagome!" I spit out the venom. I grab her arm, knowing where this will be headed.

She trembles; I hate it, I throw her on the floor, she grunts, I begin my treatment.

"Kagome stops moving" I worry.


End file.
